Bounceback Crambone
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: I created this for a friend on twitter named Alex Krammer's Updates


**For my friend Alex Krammer aka Somethingyano7.**

It was another day, and tom and jerry were chasing each other but then the tv turned on. Breaking news! Toy palace is proud to announce the newest toy created by crazy balls, the crazy hopper! They doubled the size of the original crazy ball bouncy ball and added handles! Its available now and pet friendly, with dog, cat and Mouse sizes patented!" boomed the newscaster,

"Now if you will excuse me-" He bounces off on a crazy hopper.

Tom and Jerry shrugged and were about to continue the chase but then, *CRASH BOING!* spike came in on a crazy hopper and his bounce squashed both tom and jerry.

"WHEEEEEE!" said spike.

"MAJOR AIR! You gotta buy one cat and mouse!"

They were about to go when Jerry recieved a telegram with the pet friendly crazy hoppers in a box attached to the telegram

"Dear, Nephew, I will be preforming "Crambone" (Stop) at a Froggy rodeo with New owner and his girlfriend . (Stop)

To endorse new, (Stop) Crazy hoppers, by crazy balls company at toy palace.

You can bring the whisker dispenser with ya, also, I got ya some pet friendly crazy hoppers, Signed, Uncle Pecos.

Jerry and tom tore open the box and Jerry got on his crazy hopper and so did tom, As Jerry was about to bounce, Tom began bouncing and squashed jerry "BOING BOING BOING!" said tom.

Jerry reverted back into shape and they continued a bouncy chase till uncle pecos arrived.

"Howdy there, Ne-Ne-Nephew!" said Uncle Pecos, who was also riding on a crazy ball hopper.

"Thought I'd introduce you to my new owner and his girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Akron Alex!" Said Alex

"I will be providing a jews harp accompaniment to Crambone!"

Then, a cowgirl came in on a blue hopper, shouting boing everytime the ball hit the ground, and gave an occasional "Yeehaw!"

"Bounceback laura's riding in, uncle pecos!" said the girl and then noticed tom and jerry.

"Is that the tom and jerry you watch on tv, akron Alex?" She asked

"you dang well bet it is, Bounceback Laura!" Said tom, Jerry and Akron Alex.

They all gave a "Yee-haw!".

"well lets rehearse the song!"

Uncle pecos said,

and everyone got into position, with uncle pecos, on guitar, jerry on drums, tom with a violin, and akron alex and bounceback laura on jews harp.

Jerry, while bouncing on his hopper, broke into a jazz train pattern.

and they all began playing, and uncle pecos began singing.

wooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh wha tta teeeee laa lee doo lee dee a-a-a o-o-o e-e-ea-a-a-a-a...

Frog went a-kkkkk-courtin', and he did ride, kkkkkk-cramboneFrog went a-kkkkk-courtin', and he did ride, kkkkkk-cramboneFrog went a-kkk-courtin', and he did ride.With a sword and a pistol revolver by his side. (With everyone) kkkkkk-crambone

crambo killed a-la-la-ra-ro floppppa-dooodle-yellow bug- tu-lla dee raaap da kk-crambo...

And on cue, akron alex and bounceback laura yodeled hitting the notes for pecos.

"Well I'll be, they're great yodelers." Said pecos.

But noneoftheless he continued playing "ouhhh

Where the wedding supper be? kkkkkk-cramboneWhere the wedding supper be? kkkkkk-cramboneWhere the wedding supper be?Way down yonder in a hek-on-a-ya hek-on-a-ya(hollow) inna-woo-woo enn-nee cat-aa-e in the eucaliptus tree, crambo..."

crambo killed a-la-la-ra-ro floppppa-dooodle-yellow bug- tu-lla dee raaap da kk-crambo...

(STRING BREAKS- Sorry had to)

Tom couldn't hold his laughter in "He broke it again!" he giggled.

Uncle pecos just stole one of tom's whiskers and then they went to the rodeo.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, toy palace and their new crazy hoppers are now proud to present, uncle pecos and the bounceback crambone band! featuring tom the cat, jerry the mouse, Akron Alex, And BounceBack Laura!"

The crowd gave a yeehaw, and other cowboy-cowgirl exclamations as the band preformed, wooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh wha tta teeeee laa lee doo lee dee a-a-a o-o-o e-e-e

a-a-a-a-a...

Frog went a-kkkkk-courtin', and he did ride, kkkkkk-cramboneFrog went a-kkkkk-courtin', and he did ride, kkkkkk-cramboneFrog went a-kkk-courtin', and he did ride.With a sword and a pistol revolver by his side. (With everyone) kkkkkk-crambone

But noneoftheless he continued playing "ouhhh

Where the wedding supper be? kkkkkk-cramboneWhere the wedding supper be? kkkkkk-cramboneWhere the wedding supper be?Way down yonder in a hek-on-a-ya hek-on-a-ya(hollow) inna-woo-woo enn-nee cat-aa-e in the eucaliptus tree, crambo..."

crambo killed a-la-la-ra-ro floppppa-dooodle-yellow bug- tu-lla dee raaap da kk-crambo...

everyone: AND A YODELEHEEE!! (On note)

THE END!


End file.
